Rin's ordeal overseas
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: preteen!RIN x otros. Para alcanzar su sueño de convertirse nadador Olímpico, el joven Rin decide viajar a Australia sin imaginar lo que le espera en tierras extranjeras ni cómo esto cambiaría su visión de la vida... LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO DEL CAPÍTULO.


_Rin (12 años) se muda a Australia luego de terminar la escuela primaria (Elementary School) en Iwatobi, compitiendo durante su último año allí al lado de sus amigos: Haruka, Makoto, y Nagisa, ganado los relevos._

_Luego de pasar más de medio año en Australia, Rin regresa a Japón de vacaciones y se encuentra con Haruka. Reta a su amigo en natación, es derrotado y esto le afecta mucho. Luego regresa a Australia y es allí donde comienza el fic :)_

_Primer fic sobre esta serie. Disculpen si se me ha escapado algún detalle respecto al background del personaje :3_

_**Significados de las expresiones en inglés al final del fic**_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / non-con / lemon / shota / gangbang_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"_No seguiré estudiando aquí. Me voy a Australia. Me marcho para asistir a una escuela de natación. Me convertiré en un nadador olímpico!"_

Ha pasado menos de un año desde que proclamara eso frente a Haru y Makoto, y ya siento que aquello es una meta imposible de alcanzar. Cuando dejé Japón luego de que ganáramos la competencia de relevos me sentía en la cima del mundo. Aunque me vi forzado a cambiar de escuela para hacer esto, estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado. No sólo había seguido los pasos de mi padre, ganando la misma competencia que él a su edad, representando a la misma escuela….también lo había hecho al lado de mis amigos, como papá lo hizo en su tiempo…..Todo lo que me había propuesto hacer se había cumplido hasta entonces, es por ello que me aventuré a seguir adelante con mi sueño….me sentía imparable…..

Sin embargo…..no esperaba toparme con un muro tan alto al llegar a Australia. Sabía que la competencia aquí sería dura pues el nivel y cantidad de nadadores es superior a Japón, pero justamente por eso es que había decidido venir aquí: por el reto que esto representaba. Pensaba que si conseguía vencer a estos chicos o al menos estar a la par con ellos, entonces estaría cada vez más cerca de cumplir mi sueño….el sueño de mi padre. Vine a Australia con la idea de dedicarme 100% a la natación, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo para alcanzar el sueño Olímpico, sin importar el sacrificio que esto significaría….

Llegué a Australia entusiasmado y lleno de ilusiones. Sí, echaba de menos a Haru, Makoto y Nagisa, pero en ese entonces no tenía cabeza para extrañarles, completamente enfocado en lo que debía hacer a continuación…..en mi nueva vida en Australia. Ya antes había tenido que despedirme de mi mejor amigo Sousuke al momento de cambiar, durante el último año de primaria, de la escuela Sano a Iwatobi, para poder competir por la escuela en la cual había estudiado mi padre. Sousuke entendió que debía irme y aunque no esperaba que Haru y los demás entendieran como sí lo hizo Sousuke, igual yo deseaba viajar a Australia para entrenar con los mejores.

Sólo han sido unos meses desde que viniera a estudiar a Australia, sin embargo….ya no me siento de ese modo…..Ya no tengo ese mismo entusiasmo de un inicio y, sobre todo, extraño un montón a mis amigos. Al llegar aquí sabía que muy posiblemente no haría amigos rápido, pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que sería rechazado totalmente. Al principio pensé que se debía a que era extranjero y que eso les causaba aprehensión, sin embargo hay otros extranjeros aquí y a ellos no les aíslan como a mí…..Simplemente desde que llegué no conseguí encajar aquí y eso ha afectado bastante mi nado, aunque no lo quiera.

Fue un golpe duro que, al momento de realizar las pruebas de clasificación y selección (poco después de llegar a Australia), no consiguiera alcanzar un puesto en el equipo A, pero eso no logró desanimarme. Aunque mis tiempos consiguieron tan sólo meterme en el grupo D (de un total de 6 grupos), sabía que esto principalmente se debía a que los chicos contra quienes había competido…..chicos de mi misma edad….eran mucho más altos que yo. Parecían muchachos de 14 años y no de 12! En lugar de ver el vaso medio vacío, me dije a mí mismo que había dejado atrás a muchos otros que, a pesar de ser más altos que yo, no habían conseguido un lugar en el grupo D.

Eso me motivó a esforzarme más para seguir avanzando, porque, después de todo, mi padre no había sido un hombre bajo, así que yo tampoco lo sería….sólo necesitaba tiempo para crecer, pero lo que me iba a aventajar por encima del resto sería entrenar duro…..y eso fue lo que hice. Entre estudiar y entrenar no tenía mucho tiempo para nada más, pero igual aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer amigos, especialmente con los chicos de mi clase y de mi grupo de natación…Sin embargo, todos mis intentos por acercarme a ellos fracasaron y después de unas semanas, dejé de intentarlo….o más bien me vi obligado a hacerlo…..

_Flashback_

"_Skippy poofter" "Go away shitty gook!" "Dipshit!" "Fuck muppet" "Poo-pusher"_

_Si bien no llevo más que unas cuantas semanas en Australia, entiendo en su mayoría lo que significan estas palabras y frases escritas en mi cuaderno. Muchas de ellas vienen incluso con dibujos, así que puedo deducir lo que significan…. Luego de que *extraviara* (o más bien desapareciera) uno de mis cuadernos al finalizar la primera hora de clase, no lo busqué realmente hasta después del almuerzo. Si bien era extraño que desapareciera de mi mochila luego de que volviera del baño, creí que no lo había traído conmigo desde un principio y más bien lo había olvidado en mi dormitorio, así que no le di importancia._

_Cuanto retorné a mi dormitorio a buscarlo durante la hora de almuerzo, no lo hallé y fue entonces que sospeché que algo extraño sucedía. Como otras veces no recibí ayuda de nadie…los chicos de mi clase ignoraron por completo mi pedido de ayuda para hallar mi cuaderno, pero nunca imaginé que esto se debía a que ellos mismos habían sido quienes habían sustraído mi cuaderno de mi mochila. No fue sino hasta el final del día mi cuaderno apareció misteriosamente sobre mi escritorio._

_Al abrirlo descubrí que las notas que había tomado de la clase estaban garabateadas, pero no sólo eso….el resto de las páginas sin usar estaban escritas con mensajes y dibujos ofensivos. Todavía estaba en shock de encontrar mi cuaderno en ese estado cuando unas risas llenaron el pasillo….fue en ese momento que comprendí lo que había sucedido. _

"_Maldición!" no ha pasado ni un día desde ese incidente y pareciera que las cosas no van a mejorar. Acabo de volver a mi dormitorio luego de entrenar en la piscina durante toda la tarde, tan sólo para hallar mi cama mojada. Tan cansado estaba que no me di cuenta que estaba mojada hasta que me eché sobre ella. El olor a orines evidencia el origen de la humedad._

_Encolerizado, arranco las sábanas y las tiro a un lado, quitándome de inmediato el polo también pues se ha mojado. Vuelvo a maldecir al notar que la orina ha llegado a mojar inclusive el colchón de mi cama. Risas se escuchan fuera de mi dormitorio, en el pasillo y salgo para ver la cara de los culpables._

"_Esto no es gracioso, idiotas!" grito desde mi puerta, viendo a un grupo de muchachos correr y desaparecer al final del pasillo. No son los mismos que robaron y malograron mi cuaderno (a quiénes también espanté de ese modo ayer), pero eso es lo de menos….._

_No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto dado que delatarles no es una opción…. Si me meto en problemas es muy probable que me pidan que me vaya de la escuela y no puedo permitir eso pues necesito seguir entrenando aquí, y además…mamá hizo un gran esfuerzo para que venga a estudiar a Australia luego de que le insistiera bastante con ello, no puedo dejarme intimidar por un grupo de idiotas…..Sólo espero que se aburran pronto y vuelvan a ignorarme como en un inicio…._

_Fin del flashback_

Pero no fue así, sino que la situación se puso mucho peor. Al poco tiempo pude descubrir que los chicos que me molestaban eran amigos de un ex-integrante del grupo D, a quien yo le había quitado el puesto, así que supuse que me molestaban por eso. Sin embargo….pronto estas bromas (suponía que eso eran) fueron escalando en vileza y ya no sólo se restringían a los chicos de mi clase, sino también a los de otras clases, inclusive de años superiores. Y todo dio un giro para lo peor cuando-

"Oh! pero si es la mascota del grupo D! De vuelta tan pronto, pequeño Rin~?" comenta en tono burlón Joshua, capitán del equipo A de natación, luego de botarme al suelo al pasar por mi lado y chocar conmigo nada casualmente, al voltear la esquina.

Joshua es un muchacho muy alto (como de 1.9 m), de unos 15 años aunque ya tiene el cuerpo de un joven de 18. No sólo es alto sino también bastante fornido lo que le hace ver muy imponente. Los 3 chicos que le acompañan (casi tan grandes como él) se ríen mientras ven como me levanto del piso. Joshua es hermano del capitán del equipo de natación D…es hermano de mi capitán….Michael….así que veo mucho de él pues siempre viene a la piscina a visitar a su hermano…..por lo menos lo hace luego de que volviera de un tour internacional, alrededor de mes y medio de haber yo empezado a estudiar en esta escuela.

"Qué? Ninguna respuesta airada ni nada? Tu tiempo en Japón te ha ablandado un poco, uh? Me gustas más así…. Pensé que te quedarías por allá, pero supongo que me extrañarías demasiado si lo hicieras, no?...O será que tu novio japonés te botó y por eso volviste con nosotros? Pobre Rin!~~" le miro molesto, más no hago nada más para demostrar mi desagrado hacia él mientras los demás chicos se ríen de lo que acaba de decir Joshua. Comenzaron con esa broma del novio al enterarse de que le escribía cartas a Sousuke…..por ese motivo y muchos otros es que he dejado de escribirle…aunque le extrañe mucho….

Antes de que llegara Joshua, ya los demás muchachos me ponían sobrenombres, hablaban a mis espaldas cosas feas y me jugaban tretas maliciosas (tuve que cerrar con llave mi habitación para que nadie volviera a meterse allí y…orinar de nuevo en mi cama), sin embargo las cosas mejoraron un poco desde que comencé a ser más cuidadoso y continué defendiéndome respondiendo a sus insultos.

Esto hizo que los chicos de mi clase desistieran (la mayoría al menos), pero no disuadió en nada a los mayores de mi equipo de natación. El capitán Michael no hizo nada por detener esta situación aunque le informé lo que pasaba (_"No seas un llorón" _fue lo que me dijo_)_, principalmente porque su hermano es uno de los instigadores… Sí, las cosas cambiaron mucho luego de que Joshua retornara a la escuela y me lo cruzara por primera vez….

_Flashback_

"_Parece sacado del jardín de infantes! __Es un walking head job. __Jajaja Con ese cuerpo delicado y esa cara de niña, seguro que tiene a todos los dingalings aquí presentes en posición de atención!" dice en voz alta el recién llegado, luego de posar sus ojos en mí. No entiendo muchas de las palabras que usa para referirse a mí, pero los demás sí y estallan en risa, inclusive el capitán Michael._

"_Cierra la boca, imbécil!" es todo lo que se me ocurre decir en respuesta. No entenderé lo que dice de mí, pero no debe ser nada bueno. El intruso, Joshua, es un tipo grande y musculoso, pero igual no dejo que me intimide, y se lo hago saber mirándole desafiante directamente a los ojos. No importa si es mi superior o no, se equivoca al pensar que voy a dejar que me vapuleen!_

"_Oh~~….Así que tenemos un backchating brat con nosotros, uh?~….Dime, gook, puedes contestar de esa manera con un donger en tu puta boca también?" Joshua se pone de pie (estaba sentado en el pedestal de donde nos lanzamos para competir) mientras habla, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la piscina, visiblemente fastidiado. Todos quedan en silencio y los chicos que están dentro de la piscina conmigo se alejan de donde me encuentro. De pronto Joshua se ríe fuerte y alto, sorprendiéndonos a todos._

"_Veremos cuánto te dura esa insolencia…Me pregunto si cuando termine contigo volverás llorando a tu país o te quedarás aquí rogando por más…..Tal vez saquemos el Knob jockie en ti…." Nuevamente, no entiendo qué dice. El grupo de chicos mayores que han venido con Joshua se ríen un poco e inclusive el capitán Michael sonríe al escucharle decir esas cosas, sin embargo le pide a su hermano que le deje continuar con la práctica…Su hermano? Este sujeto desagradable es hermano del capitán?_

"_No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que haya derrotado a todos aquí! Voy a convertirme en un nadador olímpico! He venido a entrenar para ser el mejor, así que nada de lo que hagas me hará dejar de lado mi sueño!" exclamo con todas mis fuerzas para que no sólo a él le quede claro sino también a todos los presentes. He estado aguantando muchas tonterías estas semanas, y si eso es todo lo que tienen entonces puedo aguantarlo con tal de alcanzar mis metas._

"_Ya lo oíste, Joshua…..El pequeño Rin está decidido a dar batalla." Comenta casi burlonamente Michael a su hermano, quien sonríe perversamente en mi dirección antes de que mi capitán se lo lleve a otra parte, colocando un brazo sobre sus amplios hombros._

_Fin del flashback_

Pero cuán equivocado estaba! A partir de ese día, Joshua y sus amigos no me han dejado ni un solo día tranquilo. Siempre me dicen cosas extrañas cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos o cuando vienen a interrumpir la práctica de mi equipo. Inclusive me siguen hasta los vestidores para robarme mis ropas, dejándome sólo con una toalla, teniendo yo que volver así a mi dormitorio, siempre refiriéndose a mí con términos que jamás había escuchado antes….Aunque ahora sé lo que significan, de igual modo no sé cómo responder a tales cosas ni entiendo qué quieren conseguir con eso.

"Vas directo a la práctica, no? Entonces muéstrame el lindo traje de baño que has decidido vestir hoy para el deleite de todos, Rin~ Es más pequeño del último que te hicimos usar, uh?" pregunta perversamente Joshua y antes de que siquiera termine de hablar, las manos de sus amigos se extienden en mi dirección buscando bajarme los pantalones. Un par de manos logran tocarme, más yo consigo botarles antes de que puedan halar de mis ropas.

"Déjame tranquilo!...no estoy de humor para tus juegos…." Quiero sonar enfadado, sin embargo le falta fuerza a mi voz para transmitir mi enojo. Joshua no se equivoca al decir que estoy distinto luego de volver de mi viaje a Japón…..aunque no sepa las razones. De todas formas, no tengo intención de dejarme tocar por estos sujetos. Ya una vez me robaron mis trajes de baño, dejándome tan sólo con uno muy pequeño con el cual tuve que entrenar el resto de la tarde. La humillación que sentí ese día fue mayúscula…..Si bien ahora no visto ese traje, desde entonces soy más consciente de la manera cómo me miran estos tipos cuando ando en ropa de baño y procuro mantener mis cosas fuera de su alcance.

No sé qué quieren decir sus miradas, especialmente la de Joshua, pero no me gustan. La incomodidad que me causa es tal que cuando ellos están presentes, mi desempeño en la piscina empeora mucho más que de costumbre, haciendo que el entrenador se moleste conmigo. Si sigo así, lo más probable es que me bajen de categoría y no deseo que eso suceda….

Joshua y sus amigos se marchan después de unos minutos más fastidiándome y soy libre al fin. El capitán me ha amenazado con expulsarme del equipo si le cuento a un profesor sobre las cosas que me hace su hermano…si me convierto en un soplón… "_Los hombres peleasn sus ropias batallas, Rin. No eres un hombre acaso?"_ fue lo que me dijo un día. De todas maneras no puedo decir nada pues podría meterme en problemas y eso perjudicaría mi estancia aquí….y además….sería mi palabra contra la de ellos, y como yo no tengo ningún amigo aquí, nadie saldría a respaldarme, así que los profesores pensarían que estoy inventando cosas.

Hasta ahora he estado peleando con uñas y dientes para defenderme y mantener mi lugar dentro del equipo de natación….Estos incidentes han comenzado a afectar mi desempeño en la piscina, pero igualmente no he dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo….ahora ya no siento las mismas ganas de luchar de antes…..Hasta Joshua se ha dado cuenta que hay algo distinto conmigo….

No esperaba encontrarme con Haru tan pronto…especialmente porque no le busqué al llegar a Japón, sin embargo el encuentro se dio y, luego de pasar meses soportando el hostigamiento de mis compañeros en Australia, necesitaba probarme a mí mismo que tenía lo que hacía falta para cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en nadador profesional. Durante estos meses en Australia mi desempeño como nadador ha ido de mediocre a malo y hasta el entrenador ha empezado a perder interés en mí. No había conseguido siquiera estar a la par con mis compañeros de grupo y me sentía muy decepcionado conmigo mismo al arribar a Japón. En aquel momento todavía me negaba a pensar que se debía a que no tenía la habilidad suficiente y más bien culpé al acoso del que era víctima por mi mal rendimiento.

Creí de todo corazón que esa era la causa de mi continuo fracaso, así que cuando vi a Haru, estaba seguro de que, si competíamos los dos, y le derrotaba en el estilo que él domina, confirmaría que la causa de mi mal rendimiento no era mi falta de talento y entrega. Había entrenado mucho y sabía que había mejorado, así que estaba seguro de ganar….necesitaba hacerlo…por lo que…luego de ser derrotado por Haru….mi mundo se vino abajo. Me puse a llorar frente a él y pensé en abandonar la natación, sin embargo…..igual volví a Australia….

Principalmente regresé pues no tenía alternativa. Mi mamá había hecho un esfuerzo inmenso para conseguir que viniera a estudiar y entrenar en este lugar…..aunque le hubiese dicho que deseaba volver a Japón después de tan sólo unos meses en Australia, ella no me lo hubiese permitido pues ya ha hecho los arreglos para que estudie los 3 años de Middle School aquí.

Mi moral está por los suelos en estos momentos y aunque todavía tengo el sueño de ser nadador olímpico, no encuentro las fuerzas para seguir adelante del modo en que lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora….Me siento abatido y descorazonado, pero principalmente muy solo…..y no parece que pueda hacer algo para dejar de sentirme así…..

* * *

"Me estás hablando a mí?" volteo incrédulamente para ver al chico que acaba de preguntarme algo. Como no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a mí no presté atención a su pregunta, así que no sé qué es lo que quiere…. El chico (se trata de un chico de mi clase….creo que se llama Harold) sonríe divertido (aunque no burlándose de mí) contestando que efectivamente estaba hablando conmigo.

"Seguramente no sabes quién soy pero llevamos varios cursos juntos….Mi nombre es Harold y formo parte del equipo F…Tal vez es muy atrevido de mi parte pedirte algo cuando ni siquiera hemos conversado antes, pero….me impresionó tu manera de nadar desde que te ví por primera vez y bueno…..me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo para ayudarme con mi técnica después de las prácticas…."

Como todavía no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, me quedo mirando fijamente a Harold, sin la menor idea de por qué ha decidido pedirme esto. Definitivamente no hemos hablado antes, pero él es uno de los pocos que no se ha metido conmigo….me ha ignorado hasta ahora, sin embargo jamás se ha portado mal conmigo como los demás chicos. Una luz de esperanza empieza a nacer dentro de mí espontáneamente….

"No tienes acaso amigos que te puedan ayudar con eso?" respondo dubitativo, siendo realista, sin dejarme embargar por la felicidad que me produce el que alguien por fin haya decidido acercarse a mí casi amistosamente. Harold es un muchacho delgado y de cabellos rubios. Si bien es más alto que yo, su cara no parece la de un chico mayor como de los demás, por lo que no me siento amenazado pro él….menos ahora que me sonríe amistosamente.

"Mis amigos cercanos son tan malos nadando como yo, y me da miedo pedirle a los chicos mayores e incluso a los de nuestro mismo año pero que están en equipos superiores…Todos miran por sobre el hombre a los de mi grupo y nos menosprecian pues no somos tan buenos…..Tú no eres como ellos y por eso pensé que podrías ayudarme….Rin…." mi corazón empieza a latir de prisa de emoción, más intento mantenerme tranquilo.

Respondo que no hay problema y acordamos vernos en los vestidores después del entrenamiento para esperar juntos hasta que los demás se hayan marchado. Harold me da las gracias por mi ayuda y promete invitarme a comer después de que hayamos practicado, como muestra de agradecimiento. Conversamos un rato sobre lo abusivos que son algunos de los alumnos mayores, especialmente Joshua y su grupo, antes de dirigirnos cada uno a nuestra aula. Ya es la última hora de clase y de allí a entrenar.

Sintiéndome más feliz de lo que me he sentido en meses, camino sonriendo hasta mi salón. Tal vez todavía no seamos amigos Harold y yo, pero éste podría ser el principio de nuestra amistad. Una vez que me conozca y se dé cuenta que no soy mala persona, estoy seguro que Harold y yo podremos convertirnos en mejores amigos! No comprendo por qué los demás se portan tan mal conmigo, pero si me hubiesen dado una oportunidad desde el inicio se darían cuenta que tenemos mucho en común además de la natación.

Éste podría ser el principio de un nuevo comienzo para mí en Australia! Estoy tan emocionado que ya no puedo esperar a que sea hora de salida!...

* * *

"Ya puedes retirarte, Harold." Ordena Joshua saliendo de la parte de atrás de la última hilera de casilleros, junto a 4 de sus amigos y el capitán de mi equipo, Michael. Apenas dice esto, sin siquiera voltear a verme, Harold se aleja de mí y, casi temerosamente, sale por la única puerta de escape de los vestidores hacia el pasillo. Michael cierra la puerta con llave y se apoya sobre ella con su espalda, cruzando sus brazos por delante, casualmente.

Todo pasa tan rápido e inesperadamente, que no tengo tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera para llamar por Harold antes de que se vaya. Hace sólo unos minutos Harold y yo conversábamos alegremente, sentados en uno de los tantos banquillos que hay dentro de los vestuarios, esperando que todos se marchen para iniciar nuestras prácticas juntos. Cuando ya pensábamos que todos se habían ido y nos disponíamos a salir a la piscina, aparecen Joshua y su gente…..no entiendo…..

"Mi querido, Rin! Harold no va a volver. Ha ido a divertirse con sus verdaderos amigos seguramente….Parece que te has quedado solo….Qué coincidencia que apareciéramos en el momento justo para hacerte compañía, cierto? Listo para pasar tener una clase privada con nosotros?" el tono sarcástico de sus palabras sólo hace más evidente lo que acaba de suceder: me han tendido una trampa. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que, después de tanto tiempo, alguien querría ser mi amigo aquí. La traición de Harold, a pesar de no haberle conocido mucho, me duele, sin embargo no tengo tiempo para lamentarme.

No sé qué se proponen, pero debo hallar la manera de escapar. Como la única puerta está cerrada, mi mejor opción es escapar por alguna de las ventanas que hay en la zona de duchas. Son angostas y están bastante alto, pero no tengo otra alternativa. Arrojo mi maletín sobre los chicos que me rodean y emprendo la huída. Aprovecho su sorpresa para escapar en dirección de las duchas.

Si consigo escapar va a ser muy embarazoso regresar a mi dormitorio vistiendo tan sólo mi traje de baño (el cual es como un pantaloncillo muy corto, bien pegado a mi cuerpo), pero estoy seguro que si ellos me atrapan, me harán pasar un momento más embarazoso que ése. Joshua y los demás también están vistiendo únicamente sus trajes de baño así que no creo que se atrevan a perseguirme hasta mi habitación…a través de los pasillos…. vistiendo sólo eso…si consigo llegar hasta allí, desde luego.

"Hank!" escucho gritar a Joshua desde alguna parte y, de repente, una patada a la altura de mis tobillos me tira de cara al suelo, deslizándome un poco por éste debido a que todavía sigue mojado. Consigo proteger mi rostro colocando mis manos al frente antes de caer, pero igual el golpe duele. Tirado como me encuentro, levanto la vista y descubro que quien me ha tumbado al piso es un tipo bastante robusto del equipo B de natación…..Hank Breuer, un alumno de origen alemán que lleva varios años viviendo en Australia según he escuchado por allí.

"Ya no estás tan decaído como el otro día si estás dispuesto a dar batalla….Aunque es divertido jugar contigo así, te prefiero más dócil, Rin. De todas formas tendremos que domesticarte un poco si has de convertirte en nuestro _cum junkie_…." No sé que significa ese término, pero no debe ser nada bueno. A la orden de Joshua, Hank coge uno de mis tobillos y me levanta del suelo tirando de él, quedando yo suspendido de cabeza varios centímetros en el aire.

"Ey! Déjame ir!" Balanceo mi cuerpo agitando mis brazos en un intento desesperado de liberarme de Hank, sacando risas de los chicos a mi alrededor. Hank agita el brazo con el que me tiene cogido, de arriba abajo y hacia los costados, casi haciendo chocar mi cabeza con el suelo o la pared de las duchas. Desesperado, uso mi pierna libre para patear a Hank, consiguiendo atinarle en la quijada, obligándole a soltarme.

"Maldito chiquillo!" grita el enorme nadador alemán, cogiéndose la mandíbula en clara señal de dolor. Al caer golpeo mi espalda contra el suelo, pero esto no me detiene. Casi gateando debido a lo resbaladizo del suelo, avanzo en dirección de los casilleros, buscando escapar de mis captores, sin embargo un tirón en mi traje de baño detiene mi avance.

"A dónde crees que vas?!" Kyle, otro de los amigos de Joshua es quien me tiene cogido del traje de baño. Como extiende su otra mano para agarrar la pierna con la que intento patearle, uso toda mi fuerza para escapar de su agarre impulsándome hacia adelante. En ese momento, cuando casi creo que me he librado de Kyle, éste coge con ambas manos mi traje de baño y lo arranca de mi cuerpo de un tirón.

"Lindo culo, mi querido Rin~~ Cuántos en Japón ya han tenido el placer de usar ese hermoso culo tuyo, uh?~~" no presto atención a sus palabras pues la mayoría del tiempo no entiendo de qué habla, pero eso sí…no pierdo de vista los movimientos de Joshua y su gente, a la vez que trato de cubrir mis partes íntimas con mi manos, encogiendo mi cuerpo como un ovillo para defenderme de cualquier ataque.

"Ya estuvo bueno! Devuélvanme mi traje de baño y déjenme en paz!...ya se divirtieron suficiente….." lo último lo digo casi sin fuerza de voz pues se me forma un nudo en la garganta y siento cómo lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos….Hasta el momento he querido aparentar fuerza frente a todos, pero cuando estoy a solas suelo llorar en la oscuridad de mi habitación…..No quiero mostrar debilidad para no empeorar las cosas, pero jamás me he sentido tan humillado en mi vida como ahora….. _"Los fuertes devoran a los débiles"_ es uno de los lemas más conocidos de Joshua, y no deseo que vea lo mucho que me lastima para no parecer más débil frente a él….quién sabe lo que haría conmigo entonces…

"Qué dices, Rin….si la diversión recién comienza…" exclama Joshua con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mira mi patética figura en el suelo. Su expresión ya no es burlona y más bien hay algo siniestro en ella que me obliga a encogerme más sobre mí. Joshua y sus amigos me rodean, aproximándose más a mí, con esas miradas tan siniestras en sus rostros….Es la primera vez que siento miedo en su presencia y no puedo evitar emitir un leve sollozo de lo asustado que estoy.

De pronto, Kyle aparece detrás de mí y me pone de pie bruscamente rodeando mi cuello con su brazo, elevándome sujetándome de ese modo. Un grito estrangulado y temeroso escapa de mis labios, pero consigo reaccionar a tiempo, mordiendo el brazo de Kyle y haciendo así que me suelte. Kyle grita de dolor mientras que yo –desnudo como estoy- corro hacia donde están los casilleros; sin embargo, no llego muy lejos pues pronto unas manos rodean mi cuello desde atrás, ahorcándome un poco.

"Eres una molestia durante las horas de práctica, al menos deberías ser más colaborador durante nuestro tiempo libre, no crees, Rin?" es la voz de mi capitán….Trato de liberarme del agarre de Michael usando mis manos y pataleando un poco, sin embargo pronto los demás chicos están sobre mí, sujetándome de brazos y piernas, inmovilizándome por completo. Es entonces que comienzo a gritar pidiendo auxilio, con la esperanza de que alguien y les detenga, pero una fuerte cachetada me calla la boca en un instante.

"Será mejor que te comportes o te va a pesar…." Amenaza Michael, con una voz tan grave y fría que no parece él…..Su mirada de hielo me dice que la amenaza va en serio, y aunque ya no sujeta mi cuello como antes, la voz no me sale del miedo que me causa el que me mire así. Michael se aleja entonces para apoyarse en la pared, mientras que los chicos que me tienen cogido (Hank, Kyle y los otros dos cuyos nombres no recuerdo) me llevan frente a Joshua, quien sonríe satisfecho.

"Incluso aquí abajo todavía luces como un niño….Tan lindo…." Comenta con voz pesada Joshua, mirándome entre las piernas….Mi cara se pone toda roja al notar que lo que está mirando es mi pipi. Los chicos que cogen mis piernas las separan un poco más a pedido de Joshua, quien se coloca entre ellas y estira su mano para tocarme allí abajo. Sus dedos comienzan a tocarme allí de un modo que yo jamás he hecho….un sollozo queda atrapado en mi garganta mientras escucho comentar a Hank lo mucho que le gusta mi pequeño pene, así como que no tenga pelos todavía en esa zona.

"B-bast-aa…." Quiero luchar, pero los dedos de Joshua frotan mi pipi y mis bolitas con mucha energía, sin hacerme doler, y esto hace que me sienta muy caliente por dentro. Qué está pasando conmigo? Mis mejillas se ponen muy rojas y lo que siento es tan intenso que algunas de las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, se resbalan por mis mejillas….Esto es muy extraño…no me gusta….De pronto manos cogen mis pezones y empiezan a presionarlos, haciéndome sentir más extraño, a la vez que una lengua (posiblemente de Hank) lame mi húmeda mejilla.

"Q-qué me est-án hacien-do?...D-deténganse…por favor…." Quienes me sujetan de brazos y piernas me elevan un poco más, acomodando mejor la manera cómo me sujetan. De pronto Joshua se inclina sobre mí y atrapa con su boca uno de mis pezones, chupándolo fuerte. La sensación que me produce es tan intensa y extraña, que sin quererlo dejo salir un sonido muy extraño de mi boca, bastante alto. Las manos de Joshua comienzan a tocarme y apretujarme por los costados, hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las cuales presiona con fuerza. Esto es incómodo y aunque muevo un poco mi cuerpo buscando alejarme de él, Joshua no deja ir mi pezón, inclusive llegándolo a morder un poco, lo que saca un leve sollozo de mis labios.

"Eh?...No entiendes acaso lo que está sucediendo aquí?...Jeje…supongo que así es mucho mejor….Tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero tu cuerpo sí, mira cómo te has puesto duro tan pronto, pequeño Rin~~" Ronronea Joshua muy cerca de mi rostro, tan cerca que siento su respiración sobre mi ardiente cara. Joshua se aleja después de eso y es entonces que noto que se ha quitado el traje de baño….está completamente desnudo parado entre mis piernas….con su pene apuntando hacia adelante, duro como un palo…..qué cosa-….?

"Eres más inocente de lo que creía, Rin~….supongo que tu novio japonés no te enseñó nada de nada, uh?...No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocuparemos de tu educación de aquí en adelante…" Joshua dice esto mientras frota su largo y duro pene contra el mío. Esto me hace ponerme más caliente y más sonidos raros escapan de mi boca….Kyle se burla diciendo que gimo como una chica, y es entonces que entiendo que se refiere a los sonidos que hago…. Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas por la humillación que siento…. Por qué hacen esto?

De repente Joshua deja de frotarse contra mí y, para mi vergüenza, mi propio pipi también está duro como el de él ahora. No se ha puesto grande como el de Joshua, pero si está rígido y me duele. Justo cuando quiero pedirles que por favor me dejen ir, un dolor intenso en mi trasero me hace gritar. Muevo mi cuerpo para intentar soltarme y así alejarme de aquello que me hace daño, pero no lo consigo….Algo está dentro de mí y se mueve mucho, tocándome toscamente por dentro.

"Serás un virgen, Rin, pero mira como he conseguido meter dos dedos dentro de ti de una sola? ….Estás tan ajustado...Mi hermano en verdad sabe cómo escogerlos para mí…" casi no presto atención a sus palabras mientras miro horrorizado como Joshua tiene dos de sus dedos dentro de mi trasero. Apoya su otra mano en mi cadera e inmediatamente después veo cómo sus dedos comienzan a moverse de atrás hacia adelante. Grito cuando los siento moverse muy rápido y muy hondo en mi interior, raspándome un poco por dentro.

"NOOooo! D-deten-teeee! Aayyy!" aprieto los ojos a causa del dolor y mi cuerpo se pone todo rígido como si supiera que el moverme sólo hace que me duela más. Los dedos de Joshua entran y salen de mí muy deprisa, metiéndose hasta el fondo toscamente, separándose, girando y rascándome por dentro. Los demás chicos se ríen y algunos aprovechan para jugar con mis pezones o mis genitales, aplastando y tirando de ellos, pero la molestia que esto me causa no se compara con lo otro. Más lágrimas comienzan a bañar mi rostro, involuntariamente.

"Sí, llora más para mí, querido Rin…..tus lágrimas sólo consiguen ponerme más duro…." Coincidentemente, algo duro comienza a frotarse contra mi mejilla derecha, casi clavándose en ella, forzándome a abrir un poco los ojos. Para mi sorpresa y horror se trata del pene de Hank. Está igual de rígido y grande que el de Joshua…..aunque es algo más grueso y un líquido sale de la punta, el cual se mezcla con mis lágrimas. En ese instante noto que todos los presentes se han quitado sus trajes de baño…..sus largos penes apuntan en mi dirección y un temblor recorre mi cuerpo aunque no comprendo bien lo que esto significa.

"Desde el día que te vi sabía que te tendría así…..Me divierte hacer llorar y follar a lindos _arse mokeys_ como tú…." Menciona Joshua y, acto seguido, introduce con fuerza otro dedo dentro de mí.

"AAHHH!" el dolor es más intenso que antes, pero éste me hace reaccionar de un modo inesperado. Consigo liberar una de mis piernas y llego a patear a Joshua en el hombro, forzándole a sacar sus de dedos de mi cuerpo. De la sorpresa los otros chicos aflojan su agarre, y no necesito de mucho para liberarme del todo. Caigo al suelo, buscando arrastrarme aunque sea para alejarme de ellos, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, una mano intenta cogerme. Desesperado, muerdo esa mano y el chico retrocede, dejándome el camino libre.

Avanzo –tropezando de a ratos- hasta donde se encuentran los urinarios, cuando de pronto Michael me cierra el paso. Temeroso empiezo a retroceder, pero Michael consigue detenerme propinándome una severa cachetada en la mejilla izquierda que me envía de vuelta al suelo.

"No más jueguitos!" brama Michael, a la vez que ata mis manos tras mi espalda con una soguilla, azotando primero mi cuerpo contra el suelo para luego mantenerme allí colocando una rodilla sobre mi espalda. Hank viene, coge mi cabeza con una de sus grandes manos y me levanta un poco. Lo siguiente que sé es que Michael coloca algo dentro de mi boca (entre mis molares superiores e inferiores) que impide que pueda cerrarla. Acto seguido, rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos-levantándome del suelo- de tal manera que mis piernas son levantadas también cuando me pega a su torso, quedando mi cara apoyada en su amplio pecho.

"Esto te enseñará a no usar tus dientes de ese modo, chiquillo" Susurra peligrosamente Michael en mi oído y lo siguiente que siento es un gran dolor en mi cuello y una de mis nalgas. Grito muy fuerte, sin comprender lo que está pasando hasta que caigo en cuenta que estoy siendo mordido….Michael ha clavado sus dientes en mi cuello, mientras que su hermano Joshua ha hecho lo mismo en mi trasero. Sus dientes rompen un poco mi piel y la herida arde como una yaga.

"Ya se tranquilizó….es momento de proseguir…" una vez que mi grito termina, empiezo a sollozar….todo mi cuerpo se queda quieto y es entonces que los hermanos dejan de morderme. Michael me entrega a Hank y éste me coge rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos, manteniendo mis piernas separadas y levantadas, como me tenía Michael sólo que esta vez mi espalda está apoyada en el pecho de quien me sujeta.

"Rin, presta atención a lo que se viene…..Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de ser un nadador profesional…..entregando tu cuerpo para satisfacer a uno como yo…" quiero refutar sus palabras, pero además de no poder hacerlo por tener la boca forzadamente abierta, estoy confundido por lo que acaba de decirme. En eso, Joshua coge mis caderas con sus manos, frota unos segundos su erecto pene entre mis nalgas e, inmediatamente después, con un movimiento violento de su pelvis hacia adelante veo desaparecer más de la mitad de su rígido y largo pene dentro de mí….

AAAAHHHHHH! DUELEEEE! NOOO! Q-QUÍTALOOOO! Mis gritos resuenan en mi cabeza, pero lo que sale de mi boca no se parece en nada a palabras….se oyen como bramidos de un animal. Es una clase de dolor que nunca he experimentado antes…..siento mi cuerpo abrirse forzadamente para él y creo que hasta escucho los huesos de mi pelvis crujir. Es como si me rompieran por dentro! Hank aprieta más fuerte sus brazos a mi alrededor para mantenerme inmóvil, mientras que Joshua clava sus dedos en mis caderas antes de empezar a moverse dentro de mí violentamente, metiendo cada vez más de su pene en mi trasero.

"Oh, sí~~! Este culo es de primera, muchachos! Es jodidamente estrecho, te aprieta duro y te jala para dentro como hambriento de vergas!...Mierda!..." los chicos ríen con lo que dice Joshua, a la vez que estiran sus manos para tocarme en algún lado, frotando sus propios penes hinchados al mismo tiempo, usando su mano libre. Michael es el único que no se acerca, observando todo a cierta distancia, sonriendo perversamente mientras frota igualmente con su mano su pene, sin despegar los ojos de mí. Hank, imposibilitado de usar sus manos, empieza a frotar su gordo pene entre mis nalgas, por detrás, y contra la parte baja de mi espalda. A ninguno de ellos le importa la agonía en que me encuentro…..

"No te confundas Rin…..el que disfrutemos follarte no quiere decir que seamos _arse monkeys_ como tú…..Todos nosotros tenemos novias, sin embargo….no hay nada tan delicioso como metérsela por el culo a un lindo chiquillo como tú….No sólo tienes un culo joven, estrecho y virgen, sino también tu carácter te hace una presa completamente irresistible….."

Pre-sa…? Joshua coge mi cintura con sus manos, clavándome las uñas allí antes de dar una poderosa embestida que me saca el aire. Mi agresor gruñe fuerte cuando siente cómo la cabeza de su hinchado pene golpea salvajemente mis entrañas. Cuando recupero mi voz, un grito animalesco y sufrido escapa de mis boca, mientras más lágrimas embarran mi rostro….Lloro como nunca antes lo he hecho, suplicando ininteligiblemente que me dejen ir.

"Si, a pesar de que quieres hacerte el fuerte, en verdad eres delicado como una flor, no es así, Rin?...Cuando mi hermano me contó que llorabas casi todas las noches por el trato frío de tus compañeros de clase, no podía creer lo perfecto que eras….Eres fácil de lastimar y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…..por eso, llora más fuerte para mí mientras parto tu culo en dos….Rin…" Michael sabía que yo-? Ahh! Las arremetidas de Joshua se vuelven entonces más salvajes y violentas que antes y siento como si en verdad fuese a cumplir lo que dice…..Mis entrañas me duelen por la intensidad de los golpes que reciben y, aunque no lo quiera, empiezo a llorar con más fuerza que antes mientras mi cuerpo es asaltado de esta manera tan salvaje.

Escucho un gruñido y, seguidamente, algo espeso y caliente quema mis entrañas. Cuando Joshua sale de mi interior, parte de este líquido blanquecino se chorrea fuera de mi trasero y, para mi horror, algo de sangre también. A pesar de que todo me duele (inclusive respirar) y que no puedo dejar de sollozar, lo que veo me recuerda a algo que se dijo en la clase de educación sexual….. Eso es semen….. Entonces….lo que acaban de hacer conmigo es sexo?...pero cómo es posible si yo también soy un chico como ellos?...no entiendo….

Hank rodea todo mi cuerpo usando tan sólo uno de sus poderosos brazos para así poder coger con sus dedos parte de ese líquido…s-semen….que sale por entre mis nalgas. Lleva sus dedos embarrados en semen y los mete dentro de mi forzadamente abierta boca, untándolo sobre mi lengua. Eso es asqueroso! Muevo la cabeza en señal de desagrado, pero Hank no se detiene hasta que ha limpiado sus dedos dentro de mi boca, dado que ya no puedo morderle. Comienzo a toser y lo siguiente que sé es que el grueso pene de Hank está sobre mi abusado ano. Antes de que pueda siquiera reaccionar, Hank usa ambas manos para empujar mi cuerpo sobre su pene, clavándolo dentro de mí en un solo movimiento.

"NNNNNAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" todos empiezan a alentar a Hank para que me folle duro, mientras se…m-masturban (esa era la palabra?)…exigiéndole que me haga gritar más fuerte. Las piernas me duelen de tenerlas tan abiertas y casi apuntando hacia arriba, sin embargo el dolor no se compara con la manera brutal con que el grueso trozo de carne en mi interior embiste mis entrañas, golpeando mi adolorido trasero con cada poderosa embestida, destrozándome por dentro.

Hank me lleva así cargado hasta la zona de los casilleros y se detiene frente a un espejo. Allí puedo ver el lamentable estado en que me encuentro….mi cara está muy roja y cubierta en lágrimas de tanto llorar; unas horribles marcas de dientes resaltan en la blanca piel de mi cuello y una de mis nalgas, así como marcas de uñas se dejan ver en mis caderas, muslos y parte de mi abdomen.

"Tienes un cuerpo muy bien definido y flexible, Rin…..es fantástico! no podemos hacer esto con cualquiera….Y en verdad tienes un culo goloso! Mira como aceptas libremente dentro tuyo pinga tras pinga! Jajaja….lloras y te retuerces, pero bien que lo estás disfrutando de a pocos…..mira como salta tu diminuto pene….tan lindo~…." Las palabras de Joshua sólo me hacen llorar más y sentirme muy sucio por dentro. En el espejo puedo ver como mi pene se balancea de arriba abajo a causa de las embestidas de Hank y la manera como hace subir y bajar mi cuerpo para conseguir placer…..sí, placer…..eso es lo que ellos sienten al hacer esto conmigo….al hacerme sufrir…lo disfrutan….

Hank derrama su semen dentro de mí y sale de mi interior casi de inmediato. Antes de que pueda recuperarme siquiera, Hank arroja mi cuerpo encima de un banquillo, boca abajo, quedando mis piernas abiertas a ambos lados del banquillo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que siento como otro pene penetra mi lastimado trasero al mismo tiempo que una mano tira de mis cabellos para levantar mi cara. Kyle me obliga a mirarle hacia arriba, divirtiéndose al ver el dolor plasmado en mi rostro, antes de meter su erguido pene dentro de mi boca.

"Sus dientes afilados se sienten muy bien siempre y cuando no los use para morder…..Mierda….su boca se siente como el coño de mi chica….angosto y caliente….." no me he recuperado de la sorpresa de tener un pene en mi boca, cuando siento como la punta del mismo golpea el fondo de mi garganta, atragantándome. Empiezo a dar arcadas, tratando desesperadamente de comunicar que me estoy ahogando, pero esto sólo motiva más a Kyle, quien golpea repetidamente el fondo de mi garganta, hasta que mi nariz se entierra en la selva de sus oscuros vellos púbicos.

El chico asaltando mi culo apretuja mis nalgas antes de separarlas al máximo, llegando más hondo dentro de mí de tal forma que siento que toca algo que hace mi cuerpo estremecer. Es en ese momento que mi mundo da vueltas, y siento mi cuerpo convulsionar, dando espasmo tras agónico espasmo. El chico gruñe y se corre parte dentro de mí y parte encima de mis nalgas, exclamando lo bien que le hago sentir. Entonces, de la nada, soy volteado bruscamente sobre el banquillo, quedando recostado de espaldas sobre él, todavía con el falo de Kyle en mi boca.

"Ey! Pude haberme cortado con sus filosos dientes!" protesta Kyle antes de retomar lo de antes, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para arremeter contra mi boca en esta nueva posición….Mi cabeza cuelga por un extremo del banquillo y, de este modo, Kyle puede llegar más hondo dentro de mí todavía, haciendo chocar sus testículos contra mi cara cada vez que lo hace.

"La pequeña puta se ha corrido!...Rin, esto demuestra que te gusta que te follen duro por el culo~~….a los chicos buenos no les pasa esto…..con razón nadie quiere ser tu amigo…." Sus palabras me hacen llorar más pues no era mi intención que esto sucediera….No puedo explicarlo, pero con el pasar de los minutos, el terrible dolor que sentía por dentro fue disminuyendo de a ratos y- el último chico no fue muy violento y llegó a tocar algo dentro que se sentía….bien, y….simplemente pasó.

Humillado por la reacción de mi cuerpo, lloro amargamente todavía con el pene de Kyle en mi boca. Cuando alguien más se coloca entre mis piernas ya no tengo fuerzas para nada. Mis piernas están libres y podría patearle, pero no lo hago….simplemente dejo que él coloque su falo sobre el mío y presiones mis muslos juntos a su alrededor para frotarse entre ellos. Los movimientos de este muchacho son más agresivos que los del anterior, haciendo que la fricción contra mis genitales y muslos arda. Él no demora mucho tiempo en correrse, bañando mi abdomen con su semen….casi al mismo tiempo en que Kyle se vacía dentro de mi boca.

Lloriqueo a la vez que mi cuerpo tiembla sin control, completamente exhausto, tendido sobre el banquillo. De pronto Michael aparece frente a mi cara, mirándome hacia abajo como quien mira basura. Sonríe perversamente mientras apunta su erecto pene hacia mi rostro, para luego frotarlo unos segundos contra mis párpados, bañándose en mis lágrimas. Inmediatamente después eyacula sobre mi cara, dejando también que parte de su semen caiga dentro de mi boca.

Una vez que Michael se aleja de mí, todos me miran en silencio un rato hasta que mis lloriqueos se vuelven casi inaudibles por lo cansado que estoy, aunque mi maltratado cuerpo todavía siga temblando. Alguien menciona algo acerca de unas fotos, pero no presto atención. Al poco rato, no sé quien patea mi costado, sin embargo consigue botarme al suelo. Alguien desamarra mis brazos, más no tengo fuerzas para moverlos siquiera.

"Estás todo bañado en semen, Rin~….Ahora entiendes por qué nadie quiere juntarse contigo?...Eres un niño sucio…..Si la gente que te conoce en Japón llegara a enterarse de las cosas sucias que haces aquí, seguro no querrían juntarse más contigo…..así que lo mejor es que mantengas cerrada la boca incluso al volver allá, no crees?...a menos que quieras quedarte solo…." No lo creía posible, pero sollozos consiguen todavía salir de mi boca, así como más lágrimas…..No quiero eso…..Nadie puede enterarse de esto…..jamás…..

"Michael ha tomado muchas fotos y ha filmado con su celular lo que acaba de suceder aquí, para que podamos revivir el momento una y otra vez….El que esto quede entre nosotros sólo depende de ti, Rin….Todavía no nos hemos aburrido de ti así que no vuelvas a resistirte la próxima vez que vengamos a buscarte o sino difundiremos fotos tuyas teniendo sexo por todo el campus e inclusive por internet, entendido Rin?..." el semen que llena mi boca busca pasar a mis pulmones, así que comienzo a toser, pero como esto no es suficiente, meto mis dedos a mi sucia boca para remover esas cosas que mantenía mi boca abierta.

Los chicos se me quedan viendo unos segundos más, conversando en voz baja entre ellos y, posiblemente, tomando más fotos, antes de retirarse. Cuando por fin me quedo solo, encojo mi mancillado cuerpo hasta formar una bola y lloro libremente con la cara escondida entre mis rodillas sobre las frías mayólicas del vestuario…..Ya no quiero estar aquí….no deseo nadar más…..nunca debía haber venido…

Epílogo (normal POV)

Joshua y su grupo siguieron acosando a Rin durante el resto del año, abusando sexualmente de él sólo una vez por semana para no dejar marcas duraderas que delataran lo que estaban haciendo si el muchacho se decidía a hablar.

Rin, desmoralizado y muy decaído, al sentirse completamente atrapado, dejó de resistirse y pelear contra sus agresores. Después de la traición de Harold, estaba convencido que no podía confiar en nadie allí. Solo, imposibilitado de hablar con alguien al respecto o de regresar a su hogar en Japón, aceptó lo que estos chicos hacían con él sabiendo que no sería para siempre pues debería abandonar Australia una vez finalizados sus estudios de 3 años allí.

Sin embargo, al comenzar su segundo año, los ataques cesaron repentinamente. Si bien algunos alumnos todavía gustaban de jugarle tretas, el grupo de Joshua dejó de buscarle para abusar de él. El que le ignoraran por completo tan abruptamente afectó a Rin más de lo que lo hubiese pensado….aunque aliviado de que los ataque hayan terminado, una parte de él quería saber el por qué.

"_Haz perdido tu encanto, Rin…..ya no eres el mismo chico dulce y lindo de antes….Haz crecido y tu culo ya no es tan ajustado como en un principio….aunque todavía me gusta hacerte llorar, puedo ver en tus ojos que disfrutas demasiado mientras te follamos….como cualquier puta…eso es muy desagradable….el que vengas a buscarme para pedirme explicaciones demuestra la puta en que te has convertido….Es hora de encontrar carne nueva…" _fue la explicación que le diera Joshua luego de confrontarle al respecto.

A raíz de eso, Rin se retrajo mucho más y cambió por completo su actitud, volviéndose más huraño y agresivo, alejando a la gente que remotamente quería acercarse a él, inclusive a los profesores. El resentimiento y el enojo (consigo mismo principalmente) empezaron a crecer dentro de él, llenando el gran vacío que sentía por dentro…..El niño jovial y entusiasta que había arribado en Australia hace tan sólo un año atrás, había quedado en el olvido.

Así mismo, ya no sentía el deseo de perseguir el sueño que le trajo a Australia…ya ni siquiera sentía las ganas de seguir nadando, haciéndolo sólo por fuerza de costumbre y por no tener otra salida. Sin embargo, su nado –el cual fue declinando a lo largo del primer año- llegó a su punto más bajo durante ese segundo año, hasta casi ser expulsado de la escuela por su mal rendimiento en tanto estudios como en natación (quedando relegado al grupo F) y los esporádicos conflictos con otros compañeros en los que se metía.

Al final de su tercer año en Australia, ya no veía la hora de regresar definitivamente a Japón, aunque sin ningún objetivo claro en su vida. Había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos, así que decidió empezar en una nueva secundaria a la que sabía ningunos de ellos asistiría, para no tener que confrontarles…de este modo fue que llegó a la secundaria Samezuka….

* * *

_Términos australianos usados:_

_Skippy poofter, Poo-pusher, Drongo = términos peyorativos para un hombre gay_

_Gook = término peyorativo para referirse a una persona asiática o de descendencia asiática. Principalmente usado contra coreanos._

_Dipshit, Fuck muppet = términos ofensivos para llamar idiota a alguien_

_Dingaling, Donger = verga_

_Walking head job = frase usada para referirse, ofensivamente, a una persona de baja estatura_

_Backchat = contestar a alguien de un modo rudo y/o insolente_

_Knob jockie, cum junkie = puta_

_Arse monkey = hombre gay pasivo_

_El que sepas inglés no significa que estés familiarizado con el slang de países como el de Australia, o con algunas expresiones que definitivamente no te enseñan en la escuela XD por eso la confusión de Rin :3_

_Este fic estará enlazado con otro que escribiré más adelante :) pero eso es todo pro el momento._

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
